Little Wingman
by theimpossiblewolf
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Henry being Emma or Regina's wingman? or swan-mills fluff? Swan queen. Slight fluff.


Tumblr prompt: Henry being Emma or Regina's wingman? Or swan-mills fluff?

My tumblr is: theimpossiblebadwolf This is my main blog. Controlthefirewithin is my fandom blog.

Emma's stare was too noticeable. Her eyes raked over Regina, taking in everything from her hair to her pantsuit. Emma sighed and tore her eyes away, back down to her burger. She poked at a fry miserably and popped it in her mouth.

Regina excused herself to the bathroom, eyes shining, leaving just Henry and Emma. Henry grinned. "You should ask her out!"

Emma almost choked on her soda. Ask her out? Regina? No way. Noooo way. "Kid, I-I have no idea what you are talking about."

Henry rolled his eyes and sipped his chocolate shake before retaliating. "Don't even try, Emma. I see the way you look at her. Ask her out!"

Shaking her head, Emma tried to find the right words to explain to Henry why that was a horrible idea. "Henry," she said slowly, "we just became friends. If that. We are getting along. I don't want to screw anything up."

Henry rolled his eyes and dragged a fry through ketchup. "Trust me, she likes you too!"

"Has she told you that?"

Henry shifted awkwardly. "Well, no, not exactly. But I see the way she looks at you. Come on, now's your chance." He jerked his head towards Regina, who was now exiting the bathroom.

Emma's cheeks were on fire. "No, not now!"

"When?"

"Later. Just not now."

"Not now what?" Regina asked, sitting back down next to Henry. She dainty took a bite of her salad, raising one eyebrow.

The blonde swallowed. "Er, he can't have dessert now." She mentally patted herself on her back. Nice save, Emma.

Regina nodded appreciatively and looked down to Henry. "You haven't finished your burger yet. Finish and we will see about dessert."

Henry glared at Emma and rolled his eyes, but picked up his cheeseburger.

* * *

><p>"You have everything you need?" Emma asked, running a hand through her hair as she looked for her keys. They had to be here somewhere. Didn't she just have them?<p>

Henry nodded for the fifth time and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He quickly packed a few chocolate bars in his bag. He went through everything before paling. How could he have forgotten pants? He shook his head and ran to his bedroom and threw in three pairs just in case there was an accident and he needed more.

Emma was still looking for her keys when Henry returned. He rolled his eyes and took them off the coat hanger. He held them out in front of him silently. Emma groaned and snatched the keys.

"Not one word," she growled.

* * *

><p>Henry practically ran out of the car before it even stopped, bouncing straight up to his mom's mansion. Emma had just got out of her bug when his knuckles were already rapping at the door.<p>

There was a few moments of silence before the door swung up and Regina was there, taking him in her arms and kissing his forehead and he let her. "I missed you," she told him, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

"You just saw me yesterday," Henry pointed out, right as Emma walked up.

Regina jokingly rolled her eyes and stood. "Hello Miss Swan."

Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. (Boy, this family sure did a lot of eye rolling.) "We're friends now, Regina. You can call me Emma."

"Alright, Emma."

Before an awkward silence could emerge, Henry was bouncing on his heels and dragging both of his mothers inside. "Mom, can Emma stay for dinner?" Without waiting for an answer, he kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs to drop his backpack off.

There was an awkward silence. Regina cleared her throat. "You're welcome to stay."

Emma nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom, did you know that Emma can do one hundred push-ups in a row?"<p>

Emma shot Henry a look but Regina was faintly smiling. "Is that so?" she mused.

"Yep!" Henry nodded, his head quickly moving up and down. "And did you know she can beat anyone at arm wrestling?"

Emma shot a Henry a What-The-Heck-Are-You-Doing, but Henry pressed on. "And did you know that Emma-"

"Kid," Emma cut him off, forcing a laugh. "What are you doing?" She dragged out the last syllable in fake laughter.

Henry shrugged. "Nothing, Emma. I was just showing Mom how awesome you are."

Regina laughed. "Henry, that's very sweet of you-"

"But did you know that Emma loves apples, Mom? Not like just likes them, but like has an unhealthy obsession with them, Mom!"

"Oh, really?" Regina cocked an eyebrow and locked eyes with Emma, who blushed and look down.

"Yep. She'd be perfect for you, Mom."

And awkward silence settled over them. Emma cleared her throat and looked at her plate. She appreciated Henry and everything he was doing, but now he just made things awkward.

"Oh, really." Regina's smile was huge and teasing. "So if she's perfect for me, then she wouldn't mind going on a date?"


End file.
